


Fire in Orgrimmar

by Arterius_Rising



Series: Horde are Red, Alliance are Blue [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Crack, Extra, Humor, I Had To, I want to push Saurfangs buttons, Orgrimmar is really on fire, Sexual Humor, Short, Thrall isn't paying attention... he's busy, i have drunk too much energy drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arterius_Rising/pseuds/Arterius_Rising
Summary: Extra to 'Her Hand in His'Saurfang, veteran and esteemed councillor of the Warchief, chooses the wrong time to go to Thrall’s rooms, intending to speak to him about a recent fire which has broken out in Orgrimmar.What he finds is certainly not what he was expecting…He’s too old for this.





	Fire in Orgrimmar

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: *Cackles* I couldn’t help myself. I have a feeling it would be life threatening, but also incredibly fun to push the old orcs buttons.

His old bones complained as he walked down the vaulted hallway wearing full plate. In order to alleviate the ache, he bent his neck to the side and cracked his spine. As he began to swing his shoulder joint in circular motions, he noticed a troll shaman passing by stare at him, eyes wide. His scruff of hair was a bright pink.

He grunted, confused as to why he was being gawked at, and the sudden sound from his throat sent the young solider scattering. He shook his head, deciding not to concern himself with it.

Saurfang had more important matters to attend to. Such as informing the Warchief of the recent fire, coming about by a troublesome duo; an orc and a tauren. Both of them being deep into their cups, he’d been told, when the orc asked the tauren shaman to display his prowess over the elements. The resulting show had ended up in three rooves being set ablaze.

Thankfully, a passing goblin frost mage had put the fire out before Orgrimmar’s natural heat could cause the flames to spread like _literal_ wild fire.

He was in the mind to teach the both of them a lesson; with his knuckles. The fools had almost cost them all. As it was, the roof to the inn had nearly been eaten away entirely during the _incident._

Two soldiers were stationed outside of Thrall’s chambers. They were stood with backs straight, hands ready to reach for their weapons. Saurfang was satisfied, and approached as he would any other time. _At least something was going correctly, as it should…_

“Erm, High Overlord.” His head snapped to the solider on the right. “You might want to come back, at another time…”

“What do you mean, _boy_? There is a fire, you know.”

On nearing, he understood why the two guards seemed more stiff than usual. As he went to raise his hand, to knock as was proper, his ears caught hold of the unmistakable sounds coming from within. His knuckles hovered over the wood.

Ah.

He drew himself back, and shook out his shoulders once more. Tell-tale shouts and moans of sex echoed out into the hallway. There was certainly not enough room to spar in there, and so it left only one option. Thrall was only mortal after all, though Saurfang had never heard him mention a bedmate… the woman, or man… no, defiantly a woman, must have been someone close to his Warchief.

Then it dawned on him.

He hooked his thumb at the door. “The mage?”

The solider on the right, a fresh faced orc warrior, nodded and wore an uncomfortable expression as if he didn’t know how Saurfang would react to hearing his Warchief having sex with a human.

He should have expected it really, with the way the two of them ogled one another.

“Yes, Commander Saurfang.”

He grunted, staring at the wood with narrowed, amber eyes.

“Well. Meetings from now on are going to be awkward.” He remarked, before turning on his heels.

The guard to the left, a female orc, snorted. Not even attempting to smother it with her hand.

 “When you stop hearing them, alert the Warchief that Orgrimmar has burnt down.”

The boy stuttered, “Sir?!”

“It _hasn’t_ ,” he threw over his shoulder. “But it could have, for all Thrall is paying attention.” He muttered, and shook his head. “I can’t keep up with you younglings.”

“I bet you could, Sir,” the female called after him. A flirtatious note to her unprofessional remark.

Saurfang paused, huffed and once more cracked his neck.

He was too old for this.

 

 


End file.
